Boats are often beached at shorelines between periods of use. Typically when beaching a boat, the bow end of the boat hull comes to rest on the shoreline. Shorelines are often dotted with obstructions such as small rocks and gravel. Thus, when the boat hull is approaching, resting on, or moving away from the shoreline, the hull is often damaged by contact with the shoreline and its obstructions. Scratches and other damage caused by this contact with the shoreline are unsightly, costly to repair, interfere with the operation of the boat, and thus decrease the resale value of the boat. Therefore, there is a need for a device to protect the hull of a boat when it is beached.
Past protective devices have been difficult to secure and remove while a boat is waterborne. Many such devices have been secured to the eye of a boat during use. The eye is typically located well below the deck near the prow of the boat, and is thus difficult to reach. Past covers have also been bulky and difficult to store when not in use.
Moreover, past protective devices have allowed dirt and rocks to be washed between the hull and the cover. While the boats were beached, the protective covers were not held tightly against the hulls of the boats. Thus, while such boats are beached and when such boats are being backed away from shorelines, these prior devices allow the hull to be damaged by the rocks and dirt that have become wedged between the cover and the hull.